Living Dead Girl, Shana
by Bubbleberry VII
Summary: A romance between a living boy named Vincent and a dead girl named Shana.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Vincent. I've always led a normal life. Make friends. Go to school. Come home. The usual, you know? But that's the 'outside me.' Secretly, I've always had this weird… Fetish, if you will. I've got a 'thing' for dead girls. Now, its not necrophilia, but it could be considered a branch from it by some, and others may consider it necrophilia. I don't see it as that. I just like dead girls. Maybe a little too much. I had always wanted to meet one in real life. Not a dead girl in a coffin. A living dead girl. Not one that craves flesh. Just a dead girl that still walks and talks. One that has cold skin. One that has overcome reggae mortis. One day, I did get that wish. I'll tell you that story now.

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling. Another night gone by, and nothing happened. I sat up, scratched the back of my head, and opened the desk drawer next to my bed.

"I found you a week ago," I whispered. "I did everything you told me to. I dug up the grave of the person I wanted to come to life. I put a garlic clove in her casket and wrote '3A07' on it. I dug a hole in the back yard of my house, and buried her there." I threw the book at the floor and stood up. "Guess it was just a hoax."

"Hey, are you dressed yet?" My mother yelled at me from down the hall. "You're going to be late for school!"

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time and date. August 7th. "Mom, its 10 A.M. and its Saturday!" I yelled back as I stood up and walked over to my closet. "I'm going to be staying at Raoul's tonight, okay?" I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a yellow shirt that had a skull and flowers and put them on and walked to the living room.

"Hey, take care of your brother while I'm gone, okay?" My mother told me as she was getting ready to leave the house.

"Mom, he never leaves his room." I sighed.

"Well, then check on him occasionally." She replied.

"I'm leaving at one, after I make lunch." I said, irritated.

"Fine. Just make him supper, too." She said as she bolted out the door.

I sighed and went to the kitchen to raid the fridge. "Hmm… What to make, what to make?" I pulled out the milk and closed the fridge. I turned around and put the milk on the table. I grabbed a bowl and spoon. I sat down and looked at the cereal in front of me. I grabbed the lucky charms and poured some in my bowl, and topped it with milk. I grabbed my spoon and ate it.

"Hey, what are you making for lunch?" My brother snuck up behind me and asked.

"How old are you" I asked.

"Thirteen." He said.

"How many meals have you made?" I asked.

"None." He said curiously.

"Well, today's your lucky day." I said with a laugh. "You're making lunch." I got up and walked up the stairs. "Have fun!"

"But, I don't know what to do!" He whined.

"Follow the directions on the box of whatever you make, idiot." I said as I entered my room and grabbed the black, title less book I threw on the ground earlier, then turned around and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" My brother gritted through his teeth.

"No where." I said casually with a grin. "You have my cell number. Call me if you need to." I ran down the stairs up to my door and turned down the sidewalk.

"Hey, what took so long?" someone said as the smacked me in the back.

"Ow!" I yelped. "Raoul, what was that for?" I hit him back.

"You kept me waiting." He said. "What's that book?"

"Follow me, I'll tell you." I said as I turned down the ally by my house. I stopped and snuck through a hole in my fence and went into the tree house I had in my back yard.

"Why are we here?" Raoul asked.

I threw the book I had down in front of him and sat down on the couch, grabbed the remote and Playstation 3 controller, and turned the TV and PS3 on.

"I see you got power to work in the tree house." Raoul said with a grin. "Nice."

I grabbed my headset and started a game online. "Here." I said as I threw Raoul a controller.

"Thanks." He said as he entered the game. "You never told me what the black book was, you know."

I grinned. "I know. You'll see. I had a dream last night, and I have a good feeling about today."

Raoul looked at me, confused. I grinned and he looked at the screen and we played games online for the next few hours, talking to people online and occasionally cracking jokes about the game, and yelling at the screen like it could understand us.

"Hmm." I said as I looked at my watch. "Its almost time."

"What?" Raoul asked.

I said nothing and got up, and walked over to the tree house window. "Look down there." I pointed at the far corner of the yard.

Raoul looked there, and then at me. "What am I supposed to see?"

"What?" I said irritated. "It should have… Why didn't it… Grr."

"What should have?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said as I walked back to the couch. "Never mind."

"Hey, mind if we stay the night here?" Raoul asked as he opened the mini fridge and took a pop out. "Want one?" I nodded and he tossed one at me.

"Uhm, sure." I said, suddenly excited. "We can stay here. My mom's out off town tonight anyway."

"Okay." He said and started grinning. "We've got the rations. We've go the supplies. We could hold of the undead if we had to!" We laughed and continued to play games.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Raoul and I had just passed out after so many consecutive hours of gaming and sugar snacks. I was sleeping well. I was enjoying the dream world more recently. Little did I know, that that night would change my life forever.

"Set me off like dynamite, strap tied around my wai-" My phone blared. I reached for it. And looked at Raoul who had just woken up, too.

"Ed, what do you want?" I said angrily. "I told you to call me if you have to. Besides, its like," I looked at my watch. "Three in the morning. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry," Ed said. I could sense a hint of panic and fear in his voice.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I said.

"There is someone in the back yard. They're banging on the door!" Ed said, almost crying.

I jumped up and ran to the latter and looked at the back door. My jaw dropped and I dropped my phone.

"Vincent? VINCENT! VINCENT!" Ed voice screamed out of the receiver.

"R-Raoul!" I shouted, and he ran up next to me and stared at the girl banging on the door.

"Who is she?" He asked.

I started going down the latter. "I don't know." I said. "Stay here. Watch for our signal. If I do it, I need your help." I leapt from the latter and landed on the ground with a thud.

The girl turned around and ran towards me. I prepared to give the signal when she hit me full speed and knocked me down. She fell atop me. We stared at each other, stunned by what had happened.

I gazed at her. She had snowy-white skin, blood red eyes, and long, silky, jet-black hair. She wore a dirty white dress. I looked at her, and the dress was transparent. I noticed she had nothing on under the dress. I diverted my eyes and yelled up at Raoul.

"Throw a blanket down!" I shouted. Raoul grabbed a blanket and threw it down to me. I grabbed the blanket and slowly began bringing myself closer to her, expecting her to move back so I could put the blanket around her. Instead, she leaned closer to me. Our eyes locked on each others. I gazed into her eyes. I felt like I could see forever. I dropped the blanket and looked down at her lips. They were a light shade of gray. Lipstick? No, they look natural. I looked back up at her eyes and she closed them and leaned forward and kissed me. My eyes widened and I noticed how cold her body was. I closed my eyes and kissed back. She broke away and looked at me.

"Who… Are you?" I asked softly.

She just looked at me.

"Oh, right." I blushed. "We'll exchange pleasantries later. Lets get you covered with some good clothes."

She got up and reached down to help me up. I grabbed her hand and was shocked at how tough and cold they were. "Are you… No, you can't be. Its impossible."

She looked at me and tilted her head to the left.

I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her. "Keep this on for now." I turned to Raoul. "Hang tight. We'll be right back." He looked at me, confused.

I walked up to the house and went in the back door, the Red-Eyed girl following me. "We'll get you some clothes… Err, some decent clothes." I led her to my room and sat her on my bed. "Okay, what do you want? Jeans? Shorts? Tee shirt? Tank top? Long sleeves?" I looked at her chest. "Uhm… I don't think my mom has any bras that big."

The girl stared at me, apparently confused.

"Can you even talk?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

I stared at her. That voice. It was so… Seductive. It was almost like the sirens song. I'm sure it could lure in any one she wanted to. "Why didn't you talk before?" I asked.

"I had to acquire the most desired voice of the person that brought me here." She smiled. That's why I kissed you."

I blushed, remembering the kiss. I quickly turned around and looked through my closet for some decent clothes for her. Then I felt her embrace me from behind. She put her mouth to my neck and started sliding her hand down my chest. She reached my pants, and unlatched my belt. "I've been gone for a long, long time, Vincent. I've not gotten to enjoy myself for a long time." She said while kissing my neck.

I grabbed her hand and turned around. "I'm sorry. You have to wait longer. We just met, and I don't want to make any… Mistakes." I said.

"Don't worry. It'll be just fine. I promise." She said seductively.

"I can't." I said. "I've just… Never done that. And I need to be with someone.. Important to me. We just met. We have to get to know each other. A lot. Before we can do that." I turned around and kept looking for a shirt. "Ah! This will work!" I pulled a blue shirt with an Uzi on it. "Here, put this…" I stopped talking as I turned around to see this girl naked.

"Are you sure you wanna wait?" She said, calling me over with one finger.

I looked away and held out the shirt. "Yes. I'll tell you when I want to do… THAT." I turned around and grabbed a pair of denim shorts. "Okay?"

"Aww." She said, saddened. "Okay."

I gave her the shorts. "Wait, don't put these on just yet. I turned around and grabbed a plastic bag of underwear. I have a million pairs of boxers, but my grandmother insists on buying me boxer-briefs. I was going to donate them, but I guess its good that I kept them. I opened the bag and gave her a pair, trying not to look down, I told her to put them on.

When she was fully dressed, she sat on my bed, and beckoned me.

"No, not yet." I said. "Lets go introduce you to my best friend, Raoul."


End file.
